


oh chicken, my chicken

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, myungsoo's chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>prompt:</strong> myungsoo writes emotional poetry to his lost love, the chicken. his boyfriend (any infinite member, though not sungyeol since rarepair) doesn't know what to think. bonus if this happens on an airplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh chicken, my chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> may all the gods bless myungsoo and his love for the chicken that he lost back in mexico, wherever the poor fellow is now. also this is lapslock all the way, so yeah. i hope you like the fill!

myungsoo taps his pen on the pad of paper that he requested from the flight attendant earlier, after he woke up from his nap. he scribbles something on the paper and would tilt his head back up every now and then to look at plane window. sunggyu watched him the whole time. they are sitting beside each other and it has become sunggyu's habit ever since they have confirmed their love for each other (which happened a long time ago, under the influence of alcohol). sunggyu can't help but watch myungsoo, and how he surprises the other with all these little things about the younger male that he didn't know.

one recent surprise was that the said younger male had packed chicken breast in his luggage on their trip to mexico, and so it was 'ruthlessly taken away from myungsoo, our little chicken smuggler', as woohyun had put it into words when he and sungyeol finally caught up to the others after getting lost and left behind at the other terminal. he wasn't there when it happened but he can see and feel how devastated myungsoo was about the loss of his precious chicken. the younger male was silent for the rest of the stay in the terminal, pulling out his L card because there are cameras around watching their every move. if it were someplace else (like their dorm, or the practice room), he would have already threw a frowning fit.

"what are you doing?" sunggyu finally asks him after myungsoo looks up from his paper minutes later. he pouts a bit and places the pen neatly on top of the paper.

"i'm writing my sentiments." he says in his deep voice (that sunggyu finds endearing). sunggyu looks at him, eyes staying a little longer at the handsome face. god, he could never get tired of his face.

"sentiments about what?"

"about my chicken and how unrequited our love is." he leans back and stares at the window. sunggyu can feel that myungsoo is honest and sincere with his words. it's a very myungsoo thing to do and sunggyu finds himself almost chuckling at the other. but he knows myungsoo is dead serious about it so he keeps his face straight.

also really, he doesn't know what to think of the situation.

"myungsoo, it's just a chicken." he says carefully.

"it's not just a chicken, hyung. that chicken died for me. he suffered just so that i could eat that chicken. that chicken was supposed to make me feel his love through his body but what happened? they took it from me. they took my chicken away from me. i didn't even have a chance to say a proper goodbye and tell him i love him because i was hurried off." he says, now obviously upset. woohyun and sungyeol from across the aisle look at him, mouthing the words _'you're dead'_ and _'damage control'_ while making dying gestures.

"why did you even pack chicken in your suitcase? i'm curious. you never told me you were going to bring chicken."

"that's because if i told you then you wouldn't let me bring the chicken hyung! then my poor baby chicken will be left all alone and unattended in our fridge for days." myungsoo says defensively, now sitting upright with his body slightly leaning towards sunggyu and arms crossed. he can hear snickering from across the aisle and he wants to shoot the two idiots his middle finger but he can't do it because his hands are tucked in his side and with the way myungsoo is leaning on him angrily it is hard to do so.

"okay so let's say the chicken did get past inspection, you shouldn't have put it in your suitcase. what if it develops salmonella then you'd cook it without knowing the danger, you could have been poisoned!" he tries to reason out.

"but that's not the case here! what happened is that i had to part with my chicken, my love, without even having the chance to taste it. that is good quality chicken i lost back there!" he is whispering very loudly now, almost screaming but not really. after the little outburst, myungsoo breathes in a few times and leans back again in his seat. sunggyu finally gets the chance to shift from his position and shoot a middle finger at the two idiots. he then rubs his temples in an attempt to think. he can't afford myungsoo getting mad at him so he needs to patch this up quickly. 

he's about to talk again but then he sees myungsoo had already dozed off again, head lolling on one side uncomfortably. he scoots over to myungsoo's side and lets the latter's head rest on his shoulder. he can smell myungsoo's perfume and it gives off a wonderful feeling to sunggyu. he props his injured ankle to a position where its more comfortable and he leans back on his seat. then he sees the abandoned pad of paper on myungsoo's lap and he picks it up, gently and swiftly. myungsoo's beautiful handwriting is all over the page and sunggyu reads.

 _oh chicken, my chicken_  
_by kim myungsoo_

 _oh chicken, my chicken_  
_it could have been longer for us_  
_but fate decided it was time_  
_and i wasn't even able to say goodbye_

 _goodbye? in a sense that i wasn't able_  
_to cut my heart when i had to leave you behind_  
_and so here i am, long distance away_  
_yet my heart is still tied to you, my sweetheart_

sunggyu doesn't know what to feel and his eyes squint more than usual. three words are circling his head right now-- what the hell. he goes back to where he left off.

 _there could have been a chance for us_  
_for me to taste your tender flesh_  
_and for you to feel my lips_  
_there could have been a chance for us_

sunggyu feels as if his already nonexistent eyes moved back to the back of his skull. he knows (and accepts) that myungsoo is weird but the way he phrased eating the chicken was just too much and it's giving sunggyu images of myungsoo seductively eating chicken and seriously, it's making him feel things he shouldn't feel right now because they are _way way way_ above ground and inside a plane with many people. he squirms a bit in his seat, hoping he doesn't wake myungsoo up.

 _oh chicken, my chicken_  
_i think this love, it's not for us_  
_i'll let you go and rest for now_  
_and hope i'll see you again somehow_

sunggyu grabs the pen and scribbles messily on the pad, then puts it back on myungsoo's lap. he brushes myungsoo's hair off his eyes, then plants a kiss on the younger's nose. he chuckles and lets his head rest against myungsoo.

 _oh myungsoo, my myungsoo_  
_you may have lost your chicken_  
_but you still have your gyu_

 


End file.
